Challenges
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Since I'm busy with my own Danny Phantom series, here is a section where I post challanges of stories I want to read. Please take a look and please repond via Review or Private Message if you want to accept a challenge, updated weekly.


The Storymaster1000's Danny Phantom Challenges:

Hello fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, I am currently busy with Exams and writing my own Danny Phantom series and life. I love Danny Phantom it's one of my favorite shows and I enjoy reading FanFictions about him and hope that Butch brings him back soon. However because I'm busy writing my continuing series on Danny Phantom and since it's my highest priority when it comes to FanFiction, I am unable to write some stories that I do want to write, now that being said I'm not saying I'll never write them, I'm just saying I will be unable until by series is done, which is going to be awhile, then I remembered challenges. Challenges where authors can challenge others to write a story, I'm glad FanFiction has this, because then I will be able to read stories I really want to read. So I decided to have a section where I issue a challenge. I will list a couple challenges below, if any of them spike your interest, please Private Message me notifying me that you have accepted my challenge. Each challenge will have a set of rules that just applies to it but here are my rules that apply to all challenges.

* * *

1. To start the challenge you must first Private Message me notifying me that you have accepted the challenge, and then when you publish it, you must make it clear that this story is a response to my challenge.

2. Spelling and Grammar are important, I admit that I do have trouble with this as you can see in my stories from time to time, but in my defense I use Spellcheck, my major problem is with grammar and punctuations like .,;:'", I tend to have run-on sentences and I'm trying to work on them, the finished published story must have spellcheck, one or two mistakes can be ignored as you may have missed them and grammar, well if you can't get perfect then do your best. Bottom line, spelling and grammar must be as close to perfect as you can get.

3. If you accept a challenge your story must apply to these rules and the rules stated by the challenge if it says that something can't happen then you can't have it happen. If you ignore these rules then the published story will not be a response to the challenge.

4. You are free to write as you please and what you want as long as it doesn't violate any of the rules.

5. If I have issued a challenge that has been done so many times before or if there if there is already a story that exists of it let me know. If I do know I will leave a note at the end of the challenge which will state I'm aware of the existing story. After this I will either remove the challenge or change its rules to be more unique and different.

6. You can use my original characters (who I do own), like Agent Walker, The Hacker, Ms. Bitters for your stories if you want them, however if you do you must state when you notify me about the challenge which ones you want to use and what exactly they will do in the story, you must also make it clear when you publish the story that you do not own them, I do, ignore these rules and you will be unable to use them

7. Anyone can accept a challenge, as long as you have an account and can publish a story

8. If you accept a challenge you have to publish your story or your first chapter within a week

9. Have Fun

* * *

Now to Issue my challenges:

**Challenge One: Songfic/Theme Story**

.If you accept this challenge you must write a story centers on the selected song.

.The main character must be Danny or being told from someone's point of view about Danny.

.The story can be about anything as long as it captures the true meaning and theme of the song.

.That said if the song is about sadness or regret then so does the story, if the song is about hope and good always triumphing, then so does the story, pretty straight forward.

.You can use any characters from Danny Phantom you want, but the story must have the same theme or feeling as the song, basically if the story you write would be turned into a song, it would be said song.

.The story should be a one-shot but you can make it more than one chapter if wanted, however if you do a one-shot your story has to be more than 2,000 words.

.You can do more than one song, if you do then they have to be a collection of one shots

* * *

Songs you can choose:

_.Beast by Nico Vega (song from Bioshock Infinite Trailer)_

_.Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park_

_.Die Another Day by Madonna_

_.ET by Katy Perry_

_.For your Eyes Only by Sheena Easton_

_.Holding out for a Hero by Frou Frou (song from Shrek 2)_

_.Orchard of Mines by ?_

_.Rock the Night by DJ Bobo_

_.Skyfall by Adele_

_.Song of the Lonely Mountains by Neil Finn (the ending song from The Hobbit)_

_.Take us Back by Alela Diane (the ending song to Telltale's The Walking Dead)_

_.The Humbling River by Puscifer_

_.The World is not Enough by Garbage_

_.Two Worlds by Phil Collins_

* * *

Those are the options you can pick for challenge one, if you pick ET it has to be about Danny and Sam, there's an amazing YouTube video you should check out if you pick this one, Take us Back has to be a sad story, basically which ever song you pick, your story will have to echo the theme and feeling that the song gives us, for those who have chosen to except, good luck.

* * *

Also keep in mind this is the first time I've tried to issue a challange so I hope I got everything down and correct.

*Update, I have actully got rid of my second challange, I've decided that I'll take a break from my series once in a while to post a starting chapter or one-shot I like, so I actully do have a little time on my hands, a little break from exams, I'm going to write it now*


End file.
